


Before the Epilogue

by neutrinobomb



Series: Visions of the Sea [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: I couldn't quite leave this story alone and so here are four scenes that would be before the epilogue with the group in Bombay. These scenes are all rather descriptive, I think even more so than I did in the original trilogy so...enjoy/proceed with care?
Relationships: Gillette/Jack Sparrow, Gillette/Theodore Groves/James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow, Theodore Groves/James Norrington
Series: Visions of the Sea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946410
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Groves sniffed at Jack, trying to make out his post-Heat scent. He pulled back with a whine and Gillete was quickly by his side.

“It hasn’t changed. He smells like he did before. Third time…”

Andrew gently rubbed his sides and guided him back from the bed to let the married pair sleep.

“It’s okay, Theo. Everything’s fine.”

He knew he was soothing instincts more than anything and Theodore reacted about as well as he expected.

“Okay?! How is this okay? I know he’s older but he has Heats! They’re strong and good!”

Andrew shushed him and tried to tug him away harder. Besides their neighbors, this was not the post-Heat morning discussion that Jack or James needed. A groan and shifting from the bed told him this petty argument had been overhead. Despite his attempts to quiet and remove Theodore, the other man didn’t notice their waking partners.

“Stop shushing me! This is important! Is it me? Am I the problem? Am I a bad Alpha?”

“Oh except for this shite wake-up, you’re a great Alpha.”

Theo froze at the voice before slowly turning to face the bed.

James was propped up on a pillow with a raised brow. Jack was laying with his head on his chest, hair over most of his face and cuddled into James in a way that was distinctly Omegan.

Theodore swallowed hard and Andrew let go of him as he stepped towards the bed. The way Jack was watching him, like he was a threat, stopped him quickly.

“I-I’m so sorry, Jack…I…I shouldn’t have…” He shut his mouth and swallowed hard.

Jack’s gaze flickered up to James and the two of them communicated purely through their eyes and a few facial expressions. He turned back to face Theodore and Andrew.

“Even though I’ve had Heats and they’ve been fruitful,” he looked towards the door that connected their room to the nursery although Cat was being watched by Gibbs at the moment, “it doesn’t mean each Heat is going to end with a-with a pregnancy. I’m not like most Omegas. I’ve been shot, stabbed, beaten, flogged, and have survived mostly on rum and hardtack. I haven’t been kept safely away in an estate. Don’t count on me body being as you’d expect.”

Theodore knelt by the bed and gently reached out to brush his fingers over Jack’s.

“I know,” he said softly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything about you. That was all me.”

Jack squeezed his hand and smiled softly.

“I thought so,” he said simply.

Theo swallowed hard and gave a small nod.

“I’ll go see about breakfast.”

Jack gave his hand one last squeeze before Theodore rose. The Alpha gave Andrew a quick little smile as he stepped out of the bedroom to head downstairs.

Andrew sighed softly but he figured Theodore needed some time alone to compose himself. He turned back to the bed and found James still watching the door as if it were an enemy combatant.

“Easy James. That was stupid but Theodore’s still young and naïve. He’s 24, after all. Doesn’t make him a threat.”

James held tighter to Jack and made a low, questioning noise in the back of his throat.

“…I’m still withholding judgment.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and stepped up to the bed.

“Well, while you’re deciding, I was planning on drawing a bath.”

“Bath?”

Andrew chuckled softly at the way Jack pushed himself up, hair wild and blankets sliding down to reveal his nudity.

“Aye, a bath. How about we bathe before breakfast and I’ll do what I can to improve this morning for you?”

Jack glanced at James and the Alpha let him go with a little smile. His irritation was no excuse to keep Jack from getting affection from Andrew.

The pirate leaned in to give James a rather passionate good morning kiss before he crawled over to Andrew and looped his arms around his neck.

“Mmm, already promising,” he murmured as Andrew took hold of his thighs and hefted him into his arms.

James watched them go into the attached toilet and sat up. He would cleanse himself of five days’ worth of sweat and seed with a rag and cool water. Andrew and Jack could enjoy the rare excuse to use the actual bath.

Twenty minutes later, James was downstairs feeling fresher and comfortable in his trousers and kurta. He hadn’t been able to make himself give up all of his Western clothing but a few pieces of Indian clothing had worked their way in over the past three years.

He found Theodore in the kitchen working on an oatmeal porridge. The younger Alpha still looked pensive and his lower lip seemed to wobble periodically.

“That’s not the look I expect to find on my First Mate,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist.

Theodore stiffened for a moment before he relaxed into the familiar hold. He sniffed and nodded.

“I know,” he breathed out. “I-”

James gently shushed him and gave his middle a squeeze.

“…You were running on instinct…and so was I. I apologize if my own reaction left you unsure.”

A shaky breath shook Theodore’s shoulders and he pressed back against James.

“We’re not Bonded like you and Jack,” he whispered, “and I’m so scared I’ll fuck this up.”

“Even after three years?”

“Even still.”

James frowned a little as he soothingly rubbed Theodore’s side and stomach. While Groves had a point that the core of this was him and Jack, he suddenly felt like a failure for not having made sure Theodore and Andrew felt as safe and steady as Jack did with him.

He pressed his lips to the warm skin of Theodore’s neck.

He still smelled like all of them.

“I’m sorry, Theo,” he murmured. “I agreed to all this, it hinged on me. I should have paid more attention to how you felt.”

“But Jack-”

“Is Jack,” James said with a little laugh, reaching out to pull the pot away from the heat. “As you said, we’re Bonded. We know when the other is feeling off about something. I have to put more effort into doing that with you and Andrew and I failed to do so.”

Theodore turned in James’ hold and his hands closed on the Alpha’s shirt.

“You’re a _good_ Alpha, James. This isn’t like before.”

James loosened one of Theodore’s hands and brought it up to kiss his knuckles.

“It’s similar enough for me to recognize my fault. I promise I’ll make it up to you. And to Andrew.”

Theodore blushed and ducked his head. The idea of being at the focus of James’ attention, particularly the way he used his Alpha traits, was rather heady.

“Oi! You two burning breakfast?”

James reached for the pot of porridge while Theodore’s head whipped up to look at Andrew. He was stood in the doorway with his breeches on, though half buttoned, and bare-chested. He smirked at Theodore and raised a brow.

“Good morning?”

James let go of Theo so he could ladle out the porridge.

“It is now,” he mused. “I think we’ve all just had some things that needed to be said and today was the flash point.”

Andrew made a soft noise of confusion and Theodore shook his head.

“It’s fine, Drew. How’s Jack?”

“Hungry. I don’t think he’ll be getting back to the shop anytime soon.”

“I’ll go.”

“Theo?” James questioned as he passed him a bowl. “You don’t have to. Jack and I are on the business papers.”

Theodore smiled softly.

“I _want_ to. You don’t have to do everything for us to be a good Alpha.”

Andrew looked between the two of them, having _clearly_ missed something, as he ate his food.

James sighed affectionately and pressed a kiss to Theo’s temple.

“I’ll go feed Jack and make sure he’s okay. Moises and Anup should have had things under control while we were gone.”

“Course, James.”

Andrew watched James go and tracked him up the stairs before he turned to face Theo again.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You hate the office stuff. How many times have I heard you complain about paperwork since we joined the same ship those years ago?”

Theodore smiled softly. Andrew was only a year older than him but he sometimes held it over him as if he were decades more mature.

“I just want to help James. He’s, uh…feeling a bit down about us.”

Andrew shook his head and set his empty bowl aside to be washed later. He pulled out the produce basket to decide on a more portable piece of breakfast.

“One bad morning,” he mumbled and Theo smacked his arm.

“One bad morning is one too many.” He smirked when Andrew looked up at him. “Besides, if you don’t want to be at the focus of James’ attention, more for me.”

Andrew’s eyes widened at the implication.

“Hey, wha-no, I didn’t mean that!”

“Too late!”

Theodore was already scrambling out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Andrew’s hand quickly closed over an orange before he hurried after him.

James pulled his hat down lower against the rain. It was getting late and Theodore hadn’t returned from the office. While he had often pulled a few late nights, especially when the _Black Pearl_ docked, none of them expected Theo to do the same. He had left Jack bothering their housekeeper about dinner and Andrew acting as a mediator.

The Maelstrom Shipping office seemed quiet in the evening rain. He frowned when he tried the front door and found it locked. He had his keys but considered trying the back door first. That door was still unlocked and he stepped inside quietly, a hand resting on his sword hilt just in case.

A few candles were still burning and he followed the scant trail of light through the lower floor. The shop portion was still and everything seemed to be in place.

“Theo?” he called out, feeling a bit safer about making noise.

No one answered and he headed upstairs to the office proper. Here a few more candles lit a path to the main room with his desk.

James pushed open the door and he relaxed at what he found.

Theodore was passed out on the desk on top of a few sheets of paper that James was sure were either orders or logs.

“Oh, the rain always does this to you,” James murmured as he crossed the room. He set a hand on Theodore’s shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

“Hm! ‘m awake!” Theodore said as he jerked up straight. He blinked a few times before he could really focus on James. “James…what time is it?”

“Late enough for Jack to start “discussing” dinner with Diya.”

Theo groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face.

“I’m sorry. I was reading over the logs from the _Pearl_ to just check on things…and then the rain started and I…”

James laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Theodore.

“It’s okay, love.”

Theo smiled softly. He got to his feet, straightening the papers and setting them aside for tomorrow, intending to go home.

“Okay, let’s go home. We’ll be back in time for di-” He turned towards James but the Alpha was settling down heavily in the still-warm chair. “James?”

A firm arm wrapped around his torso and tugged him down to sit on a strong, firm thigh.

“Ja-”

“Shh, we’ve got time.”

Theodore made a soft noise but leaned back into James. He watched the older Alpha pick up the first sheet of the latest log to start reading. Every so often James would murmur something out loud.

“Mmm, they were delayed getting to Jakin by a storm. Arrived just in time to keep the cargo from being sold off to the next highest bidder.”

Theo settled more against James and let his head lean back into his shoulder. He had read the entire log and so let the Alpha’s voice just roll over him.

James felt when Theodore relaxed completely against him. He smiled softly and started to rub his side and stomach. When Groves started, he gently shushed him and kept up the soothing actions.

By the time Theodore had once again reached that state of complete relaxation, James was done reading the logs. As he reached for the first paper of orders with his left hand his right hand unbuttoned Theo’s breeches enough to reach in and grasp his half-hard cock.

Theodore straightened with a moan and he trembled at the pleasure. After the initial jolt though he fell back against James’ shoulder when he realized that James wasn’t stroking him but merely holding onto his length.

“J-James?” he questioned, whining a little.

“Shh,” James murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to finish reading these reports but I’ve got you.”

Oh, well that just lit a fire in Theo’s belly.

He was an Alpha. He had particular instincts and fantasies. They had mostly been something he kept to himself or whispered to Andrew to add fuel to his fire. Now, though, he had an outlet for those Alphic fantasies in Jack.

But he had also always had other fantasies, other needs. He had long wondered what it would be like for him to just…not be an Alpha for a little while. Those fantasies had long been nebulous what-ifs.

And then he met James and all he could do was think about being in Port Royal, in Fort Charles, in his office where it was just the two of them and he could be whatever James wanted him to be. Those fantasies had to die, or so he thought, when James had disappeared.

Theodore swallowed hard and did his best to go back to relaxing against James. He was rewarded for his efforts by the large, warm hand moving to hold all of him more securely. He shivered as James cradled his bollocks and lightly stroked his thumb over his cock.

It took quite a lot of effort but Theodore managed to keep himself relaxed (not still, there was no way he could stay completely still) as James read. He let out a little relieved sound when the other Alpha finally finished reading over all the orders.

James righted the papers again before he turned his attention back to Theo.

“So good for me,” he murmured. “So trusting. Boots off.”

“James, please,” Theo whined softly as he toed off his boots.

James’ fingers flicked open the rest of the buttons on Theo’s breeches. He pushed them down and Theo raised his hips enough to help James get them down past his arse. Once his breeches and stockings were on the floor, he realized that James’ hand had never left his cock.

A hand closed on his hip and gave a tug. It took Theodore a moment to work out what James was guiding him to do but he gladly moved to rest more fully on James’ lap instead of straddling his thigh.

“Feet up, Theo. Spread yourself for me.”

James waited for the feeling of Theodore’s feet resting firmly on his thighs before he loosened his hold on the other Alpha’s bollocks.

“There we are. So beautiful laid out for me. I barely have to touch you and you’re hard and wet for me.”

He circled a finger over the head of Theo’s cock to gather and spread the wetness there. As Theodore’s legs trembled at the sensation, his left hand disappeared to dip into the jar of oil used for the lamps. He brought his hand up so Theodore could see his oil covered fingers; the resulting moan of recognition was delicious.

“You want?” he asked with a nip to Theo’s ear.

“Yes! Please, James, please…”

James let out a pleased hum as his hand drifted lower, past Theo’s cock, to rest against his hole. He spread the oil over the sensitive skin before he slowly pressed two fingers into the Alpha.

Theodore gasped and arched his back at the slight burn.

“You’re nearly as open as Jack gets,” James mused, stilling his fingers when his knuckles pressed against Theo’s arse. “Andrew and I kept you well included in Jack’s Heat apparently.”

“Y-Yes…you always do…”

It had never been a secret amongst the four of them that he was an Alpha that enjoyed being taken: Jack had teased him about being an Omega with a knot. Having three Alphas and only one Omega it worked out that he was available to fuck or they would have likely all gone crazy.

James spread Theo with his two fingers and worked his body until he could slip a third finger into the Alpha.

“You take it so well. Can’t wait to get my cock inside you,” James groaned, grinding his hips up against Theo’s arse.

Theodore opened his mouth to beg for more but he felt James’ pinky finger press against his hole and he stilled.

“Let me in, Theo,” James breathed out against his ear. “I want to get my knot inside you.”

Theodore cried out and he trembled in James’ arms. He reached down to stroke himself quickly, clenching around James’ fingers and painting his own stomach white, as his release slammed into him like a wave.

James groaned at the sight and he bit down on Theo’s shoulder to pull himself from the edge.

“Fuck, James,” Theodore breathed out, words as shaky as his body was.

“Didn’t realize that was the trigger.”

Theo quickly turned his head so he could properly look up at James.

“Knot me.”

James inhaled sharply and he gave a quick nod before carefully working his forth finger into Theodore.

The younger Alpha shivered at the stretch and he looped an arm behind himself to hold tightly to James and ground himself. All of his nerves were alight and on fire. He was almost too sensitive to stand this but his cock was quickly hardening again at the thought of what was to come.

James paid careful attention to Theo’s body. He had heard rumors in molly houses and other shadowy places that this _could_ be done. But he had never stuck around long enough for confirmation that _any_ Alpha’s body could be opened enough for this. When he was finally able to get past his knuckles and press in until the webbing of his thumb was resting against Theo’s arse…yeah, that would probably do it.

Theo was babbling breathy nonsense at this point. James held him securely as he eased his hand away, resting his fingers against the hole to feel it clench around nothing. His own length twitched inside his trousers and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from spending in the cotton.

“Almost, Theo, almost,” he murmured as he reached between them to undo his pants and align their bodies.

Theodore felt the head of James’ cock, wet with pre, and he tried to sink down. James stilled him for a moment to better align everything and as he pressed the head inside did he release Theo.

“Merde!”

James groaned as Theo sunk down more easily than usual and one of Andrew’s favorite words slipped from his mouth.

“I’ll have,” James groaned out, rocking into Theodore, “to discipline…Andrew…for teaching you that.”

Groves grinned and rocked his hips down to meet James’ movements.

“He taught me more than that,” he said with a breathy laugh.

James held tighter to his hips and started to help Theo move faster as his own leverage was lacking. It was enough for a while, especially with the sights and sounds of Theodore in his lap, but he soon dislodged the younger’s feet and then surged up to bend him over the desk.

Theo collapsed against the desk, his legs tingling and not quite wanting to hold his weight, and he struggled to get his arms under him to push himself up a bit. He was being pushed into the desk by the force of James’ thrusts and it was all he could do to try to be an active participant rather than just lay there and moan.

James’ hands were tight on his hips and Theo knew there would be bruises there later. It wasn’t the first time and certainly wouldn’t be the last time.

A hand on his cock made Theo jolt and James tugged him back into place quickly.

“’ve got you, Theo,” he pant, a bead of sweat dripping from the tip of his nose to Theo’s back. “Gonna make you spend on my knot. Beg for it, Theo.”

“Please,” he immediately started. “Please knot me! Want your knot. Need to be spread open on it. Please, James, please!”

James had not expected the begging to sound so _honest_. Apparently there was something inside Theo that none of them had managed to scratch before. To see him essentially laid bare made James’ heart clench. This was something he treasured but also wanted to share it with Andrew and Jack if Theodore would allow it.

He drove into Theodore hard and he bit down on his shoulder as his moans got beyond his control. It was the feeling of Theo’s hand reaching back to grasp at his thigh, nails digging in to the firm muscle, that finally tipped him over. He managed one more thrust at the beginning of his climax before his knot made it difficult to move. He rocked into the younger Alpha as best he could, grinding his hips against him, and stroked him quickly.

“Alpha!”

If he hadn’t already released into Theodore, the cry he let out as he spent would have done it. The only thing that would have made it better would have been to see his face.

Theo was breathing hard and James held him securely before carefully bringing them away from the desk and back to sitting in the chair. Theodore’s legs splayed out around his own and he could feel his body make an attempt at getting aroused again but he couldn’t do it. The fact that this coupling even happened was amazing given they had only just had Jack’s Heat break the night before.

Still, he had a lovely warm, sated Groves in his lap and he was happy to hold him close and smooth his hands over his torso as he came down.

“…James,” he mumbled, hips shifting a little at the sensation of the other’s knot starting to go down.

“I’m right here,” he replied just as softly. “I’ve got you.”

He didn’t loosen his hold until Theodore started to rise. He hissed softly as his softening cock slipped from the Alpha’s body. Theo still didn’t seem to have full control of his body as he pitched forward and caught himself on the desk. James got a glimpse of a glistening, pink hole clenching on nothing and he groaned softly. This was the most wrecked he had seen Theo and it was definitely an image he was saving for later.

James wiped himself off with a handkerchief and did up his trousers. He crouched with a soft noise and reached out to grab Theo’s breeches from the floor.

“Right foot, mitting,” he said softly, guiding Theodore’s feet when he lifted them at his urging. He then straightened and pulled the breeches up the long, lean legs.

“James, they’re going to stain,” he mumbled, too exhausted to really put up a fight.

“Not like you don’t have more. We can keep these as a trophy,” he teased as he buttoned them up.

Theo groaned and pressed back against his chest.

“No more. I can’t take any more.”

James chuckled and kissed his temple.

“No more,” he promised. He helped Theodore pull his stockings on enough to then pull his boots back on. “Grab your coat while I douse the lights.”

Theodore reluctantly pulled away from James to go collect his coat while James turned down the oil lamps and blew out the few candles still burning. He waited by the door, smiling softly as James came back to his side and put an arm around his waist.

“Candles as we go. I wonder if Diya’s been able to make dinner with Jack hovering around?”

Theo laughed softly, catching the candles James didn’t with little puffs of air until darkness greeted them at the back door.

“I’m sure she managed. She’s not one to be pushed over easily. Like my nan, but younger.”

James locked the door and took hold of Theodore’s hand to guide him back home. He was careful not to walk too fast so as not to hurt the other Alpha.

Even with the careful trekking, Theo was aching when they made it back to their house. Andrew met them in the entry way and he was quickly put an arm around him and fussing.

James was happy to let the other Alpha take over. He felt he had made a great stride in letting Theo know he was well-loved and needed. He could turn his attention back to Jack for a little while.

Theo watched James head into the main room with a little smile and Andrew raised a brow.

“…Have fun at the office?”

He couldn’t stop the blush as he nodded.

“Well, I guess that makes up for the bad morning.”

“You have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open and he lifted a hand to his face. The summer sun was shining bright much earlier than he appreciated. A quick glance at his bedmates showed he was the only one disturbed by it.

Well.

He wasn’t going to disturb them. This gave him ample opportunity to consider and plot and plan.

His gaze fell to Andrew and he settled back down against James to watch him. The way he slept had fascinated Jack for a while. James slept on his back, looking, even still, like a military man. Jack was often on his stomach or side with at least half of himself on top of James. Theodore slept on his stomach with his arms tucked around a pillow and at least one leg flung out to hook on a bedmate.

But Andrew slept on his side with his legs tangled together and an arm under his pillow to support his head. He slept as if he were in a single bed, alone, instead of in their monstrosity of a bed.

It seemed to be a reflection of how the Alpha was in the waking world as well. Jack knew Andrew enjoyed this arrangement, doting on him especially well during Heats, but he had never really shared too many personal details.

For instance, James and Jack had spent quite a few nights lying awake and talking on the way to New Spain about anything and everything. It hadn’t started as anything more than trying to soothe James’ nerves with something other than sex. But they were comfortable with each other and some deep secrets and dark pasts were revealed.

Theodore was still somewhat of a mystery but it wasn’t for lack of trying. The youngest Alpha was just a little softer than the others. It made him both wanting to reveal and never daring to reveal anything. Jack had managed to tease out some juicy details of his past (eight siblings?! One a Jesuit?!) but they were still quite superficial.

All he knew of Andrew was that his mother was French and his father was Irish and there was some sort of power imbalance to their relationship that led to him carrying her name. While the implications of that weighed heavily, Andrew never confirmed or denied any of the possibilities. He never even spoke his parents’ names or the place he was born and lived before the Navy. It was as if he wanted them to believe he never existed until the Navy.

Jack carefully shifted off of James, stiffening for a moment when the Alpha mumbled, and gently pressed up behind Andrew. He ran his fingers lightly over a spot of ink the Alpha had gotten on a trip to Manila the first year Maelstrom was up and running.

Andrew shifted in his sleep and Jack grinned when he slept on. He used his tongue to start tracing over the ink while his dexterous hand slipped under the blanket to tease his cock. The flesh quickly hardened under his ministrations and Andrew’s breaths grew heavier.

“Sweet Drew,” Jack whispered in his ear. “So good for me, even in sleep. No idea how much I want ye. Want to do absolutely wicked things to ye. Fu-”

A resounding clap sounded that startled Theodore and Andrew awake.

Jack gasped and looked over his shoulder to see James watching him with blazing eyes and a hand still on Jack’s arse.

“Such a bad influence, Sparrow. Molesting my former lieutenant?”

Jack smirked and he bowed his back to press his arse into James’ hand.

“Me? Ye’re the one spanking people in the morning.”

“Jack…”

He turned away from James to catch Andrew’s gaze. The other Alpha’s pupils were already blown wide and his cheeks were tinged pink.

“Mmm, morning, Drew,” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss him.

Theodore moaned softly as he watched the two kiss and James chuckled softly. He looked up at the Alpha and licked his lips.

“James,” he murmured.

“Mmm, study,” James said as he nudged Theodore out of the bed. Something about the way Andrew was looking at Jack told him they should have some space.

Jack grinned as he watched the two Alphas stumble out of the bed and then out of the room.

“They make such a lovely picture,” he cooed as he turned back to Andrew. “But ye’re my focus.”

“Jack,” Andrew breathed out, “I can smell lavender.”

Jack made a soft noise and sniffed at himself, going as far as the lift an arm to try to catch a whiff of it. He rarely knew of his own Heat scent until it was truly upon him so the effort was futile.

“Well, still got a ways to go,” Jack purred, stretching out along Andrew’s side. “And, I. Know. The way. Ye. Are,” he said with finger pokes along the Alpha’s torso.

“The way I am?” Andrew asked with a furrowed brow.

“Super Alpha, ready to take and mount and breed at the first whiff of a Heat.” Jack smirked as he squeezed Andrew’s cock. The moan he got was beautiful. “Doing what ye think everyone expects ye to do. No wonder ye made lieutenant so quickly.”

Andrew swallowed hard and regarded Jack warily. He wasn’t quite sure he liked where Jack was taking this.

“So, here’s what we’re gonna do: ye’re gonna enjoy what _I’m_ doing to _ye_. And we’ll ride out these early waves.”

“…Jack, you can’t mean what I think you mean.”

He was sitting up, almost pulling back, and Jack frowned.

“Ye’ve fucked me before, Drew. And ye’ve let James spread ye open on his fingers. Didn’t think anything else I could suggest would be bad.”

Andrew sighed and settled back down as the Omega ran a hand soothingly along his side. He placed his hand over Jack’s and gently squeezed it.

“…No one has ever taken me, Jack,” he murmured, eyes shut. “I’ve never let them. Not even Teddy.”

Jack shifted to sit atop Andrew’s thighs. He frowned softly. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Andrew was a virgin or sex-repulsed. Or…maybe he really did just have a full attraction to Alphas _as_ an Alpha.

“…Ye take me more out of instinct than anything else, huh? It’s safe.”

Andrew’s eyes fluttered open and Jack was surprised to see that he looked scared and a little sad.

“Yes, Jack, I’m sorry. I-”

Jack shut him up with a kiss and he was glad to feel the Alpha relax under him. He pulled back with a little smile, just a hint of gold showing.

“Andrew, do ye love Theodore?”

“What? Yes, of course!”

“And do ye love James?”

“Yes,” he said emphatically.

“And do ye love me?”

Andrew smiled softly and nodded.

“I do, Jack, of course I do.”

“Then I don’t care what we do.” He saw Andrew start to protest and he held a finger up to the Alpha’s mouth. “It’s no fun if ye’re uncomfortable with it. I don’t know what happened to make ye feel that way, if there _was_ something, but I’m not gonna make it worse.”

Andrew took a shuddery breath and he tugged Jack back down for an ardent kiss.

“I’ll…I’ll tell you more, later,” Andrew whispered. “I promise.”

“Don’t force it,” Jack murmured. “Take yer time.”’

Andrew wrapped his arms around Jack and rolled them over so he could kneel over the Omega.

“Let’s enjoy these early moments, hm? A different plan but I think it’ll be just as good.”

Jack shivered as warm, wandering fingers ran up his thighs. A thumb ran teasingly along the edge of his slit and a moan tumbled out before he could stop it.

“If it means ye’ll keep touching me…”

Andrew smirked although he did take Jack’s hand and brought it to his cock.

“And you keep touching me,” he promised softly.

“James,” Theodore whined, rocking against the Alpha. “Can’t you smell him?”

James groaned and squeezed the other Alpha’s arse as they ground against each other.

“Of course I can fucking smell him. The whole house smells of his Heat.” He bit down on Theodore’s shoulder and relished the cry he rung out. “But he wanted time with Andrew.”

“How do you know?”

“Believe me, I know what those looks meant this morning. I’ve seen them used against me for nearly five years now.”

Theodore whined again and reached between them to wrap around both of their lengths.

“We’re going to exhaust ourselves before we can go join them. We might as well go in there so we can at least be doing this on the bed and not this chair.”

The wooden chair gave an ominous creak at the mention and James reluctantly had to agree.

“Fine, fine. But Jack-”

“Has final say, yes James, I know.” He huffed as he stood. “This isn’t my first Heat with him…or second…or third…”

James swat Theodore’s arse before getting to his feet. They headed down the hall but it was a bit like watching billiard balls as they kept pressing against walls to kiss or touch each other. When they finally reached the master bedroom, Theodore looked about ready to cry from his need to come.

Which he very nearly did when he saw the pair on the bed.

Jack had clearly properly entered his Heat if the flush on his face and chest and fine sheen of sweat was any indication. He was sat astride Andrew, leant forward to grasp at the Alpha’s calves, rocking and rolling his hips down. Andrew was watching the way his body swallowed his cock over and over with a hand on Jack’s hip.

“Ah…virsha,” James muttered, tugging Theodore back against him.

“V-Virsha?”

“Old word, older than Hindi. Apparently it means bull and it’s, uh, been used to describe…that.”

“…What else do you know?” Theodore asked, linking their fingers together as he pulled James over to the bed. The smirk he got in return turned his knees to jelly and he was glad the bed was _right there_.

Jack and Andrew both managed to glance over at their bedpartners but their interest quickly returned to their own actions.

Theodore moaned softly as James grasped his hips and manhandled him into resting on his hands and knees. His gaze found the pair sharing the bed and he let his gaze roam over their bare skin freely while James tugged the last remaining bits of his clothing off. He caught Andrew’s eyes for a moment and he smiled at the other Alpha before he was lured back into watching Jack.

James pressed up behind him and he shivered at the feel of the other Alpha’s burning hot body against his own. His cock brushed against his ass and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to press back and _take_.

Large hands stopped him and Theodore whined.

The noise caught Jack’s attention and he let his head drop to his shoulder to watch the pair. He knew that look on James’ face and it nearly made him pull off of Andrew to go to his Mate. Andrew must have realized his thoughts because a hand tangled in his hair and another held tightly to his hip as Andrew met his movements with firm thrusts.

“On me, Jack,” he breathed out.

Jack moaned and ground down against Andrew eagerly.

“On ye,” he agreed.

James smirked as he finally settled into place behind Theodore. He leaned forward and nipped his ear.

“See? Jack and Andrew needed some time just to themselves. But that just gives me more time to spoil you.”

Theodore moaned softly and gladly went when James pulled him up by his shoulder. He found himself pressed back at James’ chest and then guided down onto his length. He gasped as his body was pierced, James giving him a moment to adjust, before moaning freely as he fully settled in the other Alpha’s lap.

“Milk and honey,” the warm voice murmured in his ear as hands groped at any skin they could reach. “Fully in contact…and able to enjoy those two.”

Theo’s gaze flickered back up to Andrew and Jack. Somewhere along the way of him ending up in James’ lap, they had shifted to Jack on his back. Andrew was knelt on the bed and was holding the Omega’s hips up with one hand while the other braced himself on the wall. He could see Jack’s smaller cock lay heavily against his stomach, spreading a pool of pre.

“Fuck,” he breathed out and James took that as his cue to start rocking into Theodore.

“I wonder how many times Andrew can make him spend? It smells like he’s already one up on us.”

Theodore let out a breathy little laugh.

“Thinking to match an Omega in Heat? I think you overestimate my abilities.”

A rather firm thrust for their position made him yelp and his cock jump.

“I think we’ll find out.”

Andrew lay awake wrapped around Jack. Rain pebbled the shutters as thunder rolled lowly. The sounds should have soothed him to sleep with the others but he couldn’t seem to drift off.

Jack’s Heat had ended that afternoon after a rather pleasant three days. He had spent most of it with Jack and he hadn’t realized until then how often he hung back and let Theodore have this connection. For nearly five years, he had never spent more than one knotting with Jack during a Heat.

And now his scent was changing.

The lavender was receding but instead of his usual scent returning it was taking on more of a…citrus? It wasn’t entirely clear yet but he knew that wasn’t Jack’s normal scent.

If he had to wager, he’d put quite a bit of money on that being how Jack smelled when he was carrying Cat.

He sighed softly and held tighter to Jack.

Being alone with one’s thoughts was always a good thing, right?

Knowing that it was incredibly likely they would be welcoming another life into the fold, the urge to _talk_ about his secrets was stronger than ever. But he was still wary of the looks he would get. He didn’t want pity. He didn’t want anger on his behalf. He just…wanted to let it stay in the past.

“…My father was a landowner in Ireland near Cork,” he whispered into Jack’s hair. Maybe a practice run in the middle of a midnight storm would ease the way later. “My mother had been brought over from France as a child. She started to work as a maid at eleven. He-He watched her grow up in his house…and then took her in his bed.”

Andrew’s breath hitched and Jack stirred in his arms. The Alpha didn’t notice and Jack quickly perceived that he needed to stay still and quiet lest he break whatever spell had caused Andrew to talk.

“He kept her on after I was born but he was cruel. Often myself and my mother would start and end each day with shouts and attacks. But…she saved what she could and she taught me everything she could. I was bundled up and sent off to join the Navy at ten as a ship’s boy.”

Jack noticed the pause seemed to hang and so he turned in Andrew’s arms. The Alpha startled and he gently shushed him, a hand finding Andrew’s to link their fingers together.

“Ye’ve come so far,” he murmured.

Andrew couldn’t detect a bit of pity in his voice. It was more like he was stating a fact as true as the grass was green. He swallowed hard and brought Jack’s hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“…I left one cruelty for another. The captain of the ship had no use for another ship’s boy and so handed me off to his lieutenant. He made chores even harder for me in every way possible and then he…he…” Andrew swallowed hard and pressed his eyes tightly shut, “he took me to his cabin and forced me down onto the bed…”

Jack made a soft noise in the back of his throat. It wasn’t one he could really control as it was born out of an instinct to worry about and protect an Alpha he fully considered his.

Andrew pressed on before any words could be said.

“I decided then and there it would never happen again…at least not with anyone else. I would never let myself end up that vulnerable. I knew I was interested in Alphas and I just never wanted to ever be on that end again. I was on that ship for three years before I got a promotion and was finally moved away from that monster.”

“And now ye’re here, with us. Andrew…if we had known years ago what it was…”

“It’s not-”

“Our burden? Ours to worry about? Ours to be sorry for?” Jack’s little laugh sounded a bit strained. “Andrew, sweeting, you’re not alone anymore. We’re not just brothers in arms looking for a warm body at night. Five years now ye’d think ye’d realize we’re all married to each other.”

Andrew’s breath caught and Jack pressed his lips to the column of his neck. He found his pulse point with his tongue and he worried at it with his teeth.

“Ye’re ours, Drew. Mine and James’ and Theodore’s. All of ye. For better and-”

“For worse,” Andrew finished, relaxing against the Omega. It still hurt and it probably always would but Jack was right: he didn’t have to deal with this by himself anymore. “Hey, Jack?”

“Hmm?” he asked, finally pulling back from Andrew’s neck. He had raised a mark and he eyed it proudly.

“…I can smell lemon.”

Jack stiffened and looked up at Andrew. The Alpha was backed by what little moonlight could make it through the shutters and rain and he looked as if he should be delivering the most romantic, beautiful news in the world.

Instead he was being told to expect being ill again.

“Ye did this,” he promptly accused once he had his voice again.

Andrew’s eyes widened and he let out a quick laugh.

“Oh, why me? James is your Mate and he knotted you nearly as much as I did.”

“I just _know_ this was because ye were more involved. Ye did this to me. Now-”

A sleepy groan shut him up and he felt warmth along his back as James shifted to press against him.

“What…What are you two doing?” he asked, voice heavy from sleep.

Andrew grinned and leaned across Jack to shake Theodore’s shoulder.

“What do you smell, James? Theo? Theo! What do you smell?”

James groaned and leaned up on his arm while Theodore yawned and sat up.

“What are you talking about?”

“Just…what do you smell?”

James sniffed the air and he paused. He frowned a little as he tried to decipher the exact scent. Theo seemed to catch on faster.

“It’s…is there a lemon tree nearby?”

“It is lemons.”

Jack sighed and tilted his neck: a silent invitation to James. He shivered a little at the feeling of his Mate pressing in close but then James’ fingers were holding tight to his waist and the warmth that bloomed was so soothing.

“It’s Jack,” he murmured and Theodore’s eyes widened.

“…Finally!” He cheered, loud enough to drown out the thunder, clearly managing to put the pieces together. “Oh, is this one James’ or mine or-” He turned to look at Andrew and his brows drew together. “…No, it must be Andrew’s. He’s usually not so involved.”

Andrew blushed a little and glanced at James. He wasn’t sure what he expected the other Alpha to say or do but he wasn’t prepared for a hand to reach out and pull him in. Decorum was apparently completely thrown out the window as the kiss James gave him was one of the most passionate ones of his life.

“You,” he pant softly when they parted although James’ hold on him didn’t lessen, “you’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset, tib?”

Andrew swallowed and his eyes darted to Jack for a moment.

“Because I…I essentially…cu-”

James’ hold on him loosened and his stomach lurched in fear for a moment but his nerves were quickly soothed by the feeling of that warm hand running down his arm to find his hand.

“You did no such thing. You shared this moment with Jack the same as myself and Theodore. This, this love, is all of ours to share.”

He didn’t realize that was what he needed to hear. For the past five years, he had never taken that to heart. Looking back it was as if James had always said it without outright saying it. It kept their original couplings as the main viewpoint instead of this coming together in his mind. And as much as Jack was their focal point, James may have been the leader just that little bit more. So hearing from him that he was loved and welcomed and celebrated?

A thumb brushed under his eye and he realized James was wiping away tears.

“Oh, Andrew.”

He felt Theodore shift around the massive bed so he could press up behind him. Warm, thin arms wrapped around his torso and he pressed a hand against them.

“I didn’t realize, tib,” James murmured.

“I didn’t want pity,” Andrew answered quickly. “I’ve always just…kept every bad thought to myself because I couldn’t rely on anyone.”

James smiled sadly and pushed his hair out of his face.

“From now on…”

Andrew turned his head and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“I promise.”

Jack smiled softly and settled back down against the pillows.

“Come now, everyone back to bed. We oughta enjoy these good feelings until me body decides to turn traitor again.”

Theodore pressed a kiss to Andrew’s shoulder blade and this time laid down on his side of the bed. It made the Alpha falter a little as he settled down but Jack tugged him down the rest of the way as James laid down on his right.

“Enjoy this, Andrew. It’s quite nice to be tangled together and not by your lonesome.”

Andrew blushed a little but he let Theodore help adjust him until the younger Alpha had a comfortable place to lay his head and hook a leg around Andrew’s.

It was warm with all of them together and he was so sure in the summer heat it would be ridiculously sweaty to lay like this all night.

And he couldn’t wait.


	3. Chapter 3

“If I wasn’t hearing it from you as well, I wouldn’t be inclined to believe Lakshay’s report.”

Theodore swallowed and glanced at the Indian man four years his junior. At least they both looked contrite.

“So, tell me again exactly what happened.”

“Well, you see Sir, we loaded up with the rum before we got to Sicily. We had stopped in the Gold Coast.”

“And who authorized that?”

“I did,” Theodore said firmly. “We had gone through a storm so I made for a safe harbor to make repairs. The men disappeared into town and brought it back before any officer noticed. They were disciplined but…we had the rum.”

“And once in Sicily the added weight of the full cargo made it impossible to clear the sandbars.” The two men in front of him nodded. “And to lighten the load?”

“…We all drank the rum,” Lakshay answered.

James flicked over the report and he sighed.

“So, a ship representing the Maelstrom Company was three weeks away with a full crew that was blind drunk. I trust I do not have to impress upon the both of you how much this can never happen again?”

“Yes, Sir,” they parroted.

“Good. Lakshay, you’re dismissed. The rest of the report is fine. I suggest spending your first night back in port at home.”

Lakshay breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

He offered Theodore a little smile before stepping out of the office. Andrew closed the door behind him and faced Theo. He barely opened his mouth and Theodore rounded on him.

“Don’t start with me, Drew! I spent two weeks worrying about the decision to keep the rum and another three weeks terrified of what would happen when James found out! I don’t need another talking to that James or my own mind haven’t already given me!”

James looked up, surprised at the outburst, to see Andrew with his hands up and Theodore trembling from his anger. He cleared his throat and pushed a chair over to the side of his desk.

“Theo,” he said firmly. “Here.”

The younger Alpha stared at him for a moment, the effects of his voice battling his anger, before he walked over to stand by the desk.

“Sit.”

He sat down heavily in the spindle-legged chair with his head hung low.

“James?”

He looked up at Andrew and made a soft noise at the way he was watching Theodore. His mouth hung open but he looked intrigued instead of disturbed or scared.

“Ah. Never seen this side of him?” Andrew swallowed and shook his head. “He takes to it quite well.”

“Definitely.”

James noticed that Theodore was blushing and watching Andrew from under his fringe. Before they could act on this newfound arousal, the office door flew open.

“I’ve done it!”

Jack bounded in with a few rolls of paper in his arms. He noticed the growing scent of arousal and he paused with a grin.

“Am I interrupting?”

James chuckled and shook his head.

“No, never. What’ve you done this time?”

“I’ve gotten us a ship,” he said with a flourish of one of the papers.

The other three frowned. It wasn’t that long ago that they had gotten enough funds to get a second ship, the _Ruby Cross_ , and a third ship hadn’t been discussed.

“…how?” Theo asked softly.

“I’m glad ye asked, young Theodore! See, about three years ago we got a shipment from the Caribbean that included some house iron from dear William. I procured six well-made nails for me own and started bartering. A year later I had about 500 pounds worth of silk and then the trading really began.”

“Did you use the ship’s cargo to do this?” James asked incredulously.

“Eighteen months ago I started to. And my last trade was finalized with this shipment. Building on this beauty will commence in the morning.”

Jack spread out one of the papers and the others gathered around the desk to look at it. The ship designed was a beauty: she appeared the equivalent of a mid-sized East Indiaman or fifth-rate Navy ship and had 150 feet of overall hull length, three masts (two of which boasted five sails), and a hold eighteen feet deep. There was rather intricate woodwork planned in the design that wasn’t usually found in merchant ships.

“Jack,” James breathed out.

“I know, eh? Rishit does good work. And to think I started all of this with six nails.”

“We owe William big,” Theodore murmured, finger tracing along the designed keel.

“Hey, he got paid for the other nails! Call this an investment on a housewarming gift from the boy.”

“Or a rather ridiculous pup gift,” Andrew murmured, his hand reaching out to brush his fingers against Jack’s prominent bump.

The reminder of the coming addition seemed to act like a soothing salve on all the Alphas as they relaxed and settled and turned soft towards Jack. The Omega rolled his eyes but he couldn’t deny to himself that it was quite enjoyable to have three Alphas all under his spell.

“Have you named the ship yet, Jack?”

He turned to Theodore and unrolled a second paper that had more of the outer design displayed. In the top corner was the name he had picked out.

“The _Sapphire Sun_ ,” James read with a little smirk. “The _Black Pearl_ , the _Ruby Cross_ , and the _Sapphire Sun_. I’m sensing a theme.”

“A _great_ theme,” Jack countered. He set the paper down and gestured to the room. “So what did I miss in the report?”

Theodore’s face flamed and his shoulders hunched up around his ears. James noticed the change and he sighed.

“There was…an incident on the latest trip to Sicily. It’s been handled but-”

“Ted’s still put out by the mistake?” Jack shrugged and walked behind the Alpha to try to get him to relax his shoulders again. “Happens to every captain at some point.”

“…Have _you_ ever needed to have your crew drink up the rum because the _Pearl_ was too heavy to make it over a sandbar?”

Jack’s hands paused in their work and he stared at the back of Theodore’s head for a moment. Just as the young Alpha had enough of the silence and looked back to see his reaction, Jack burst out in laughter.

“No, but I _should_ have! It does sound like something I would do though, huh? James, I’m going out on the next tide!”

“Oh no you’re not,” James snorted. “I’m worried enough when Andrew or Theodore go out, let alone _you_ and let alone in your condition.”

“Hey, I led a pirate ship while in this condition, thank ye very much.”

“I’m very aware.”

“Is that what you want to do, Jack? Or would you rather stay in port with us and let us…learn your new body?” Andrew asked, voice just barely loud enough to cross the room.

Jack’s dark eyes flickered over to him and he let out a low purr.

“Ah, young Drew still remembers his lessons. Still quite piratical.”

“Cat’s enjoying her new room…further down the hall. And she’s a pretty heavy sleeper so we won’t have to worry about finding a nanny.”

James shook his head as Andrew and Jack started to “woo” each other while he flicked through the last of the logs and orders. He noticed that Theodore was still lightly tracing over the contours of the ship design although his eyes were glued to Jack.

“Mitting?”

Theodore started a little and looked over at James. He blushed a little and licked his lips.

“I…I don’t want to fuck him,” he murmured. “I want to…worship? Him? I don’t know, it’s hard to explain and I know it’s not what Andrew’s wants to do.”

James smiled softly and squeezed Theo’s hand.

“That’s not a non-Alpha thing, mitting. Andrew…” James smiled softly as he watched the pair. “Andrew’s got a different way of dealing with these sort of emotions.”

“I guess it’s part of all the…” Theodore waved his hand to sort of gesture about Andrew’s past and James nodded. “Do you think this is truly part of him or…or that he can work through it and change things?”

“It’s possible although I’m not too worried about it. So long as he knows he can trust us, I don’t care if that turns into changes in our home life.”

“Or bed life.”

James smirked and filed away the logs and orders.

“Come on, we best get home before those two starting fucking on my desk.”

“It’s a nice desk, Jem,” Jack called over, his shirt already untied to give Andrew room to mark as his skin.

James broke them apart and shooed them out of the office.

Jack yawned as he left Caitlin’s room, pausing to stretch. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in there getting her settled for bed but he had read her three different fairy tales. That wasn’t too unusual but he was more tired than normal.

Probably from the rather enthusiastic sex he had been treated to while she was still at her primary school for the day.

He shuffled down the hall and had nearly reached the master bedroom when he was intercepted by Theodore.

“Ted,” he started although he paused when he picked up the scent of frankincense and lavender. “What’s that smell? It’s clearly not me.”

Theodore smiled softly and held out a bottle of oil.

“I, uh, I was thinking about giving you a massage.”

Jack had wanted to leer when he Theodore started talking and he realized what the oil was but the way the Alpha talked really didn’t deserve that reaction. He was so sincere about this and, really, the idea was appealing. He was closing in on forty years and this go round of being bred was taking more of a toll on him than carrying Caitlin had.

“Yes,” he said simply and let Theodore lead him on.

They passed through the master bedroom instead of stopping at the bed and Jack made a soft noise as he was led out to the balcony that spanned the back of the house. A wicker lounge had been set out and he was gestured to sit on the cushion.

Theodore smiled softly and set the bottle down so he could assist Jack in undressing. Soft sounds of water reached them. They didn’t live near the docks and the ocean beyond but their garden rolled down into the river and it was nearly the same.

Most days.

Once Jack was bare, Theo sat down on an ottoman and poured some of the fragrant oil onto his hands. He hesitated for a moment, almost overcome with awe, before he settled them on Jack’s shoulders.

“Ted,” Jack breathed out as the warm hands started to work at the muscle he hadn’t even realized was tight.

“‘m right here,” he murmured, working his way down Jack’s back. He spent quite a bit of time working at tense muscles in his lower back. Only once he felt those relax did he guide Jack to lean back into the lounge.

Jack watched with hooded eyes as Theodore started to work on his arms. It wasn’t a place he had been massaged before but he couldn’t deny it felt good. Places he was normally ticklish were soothed under the warm touch and he linked their fingers together when he could no longer hold his arms up from the relaxation.

Theodore smiled softly and brought a tanned hand up to kiss each fingertip before letting the arm settle against the armrest.

No words had to be said.

He moved on to Jack’s legs. The muscles were still firm despite him spending less time running around decks or climbing rigging. He did feel some knots and tightness along the way and he paid particular care around Jack’s ankles to soothe the swelling he found.

By the time he placed his hands on Jack’s chest, the Omega was near boneless.

He saw Jack’s eyes flicker at the new touch and he kept his own eyes on the Omega’s face as he cupped his budded chest.

“Still three months away and your body is well-prepared for them,” he murmured, not quite sure what he was saying, driven by an instinct to praise.

Jack opened his mouth to say _something_ but Theodore’s thumbs brushed over his nipples and what came out instead was a moan.

Theodore grinned, glad to see Jack so relaxed and in such pleasure. He gave the flesh one more squeeze before he trailed his hands down to cup Jack’s belly.

A kick greeted his questing hands and his heart melted the way it had since the first time he felt the pup. He bent down and brushed his lips reverently over the spot. When the pup stopped reacting to his touches to Jack, he trailed his lips along the warm skin until he reached Jack’s navel and the dark line that ran from it down to his groin.

He glanced up as he nipped carefully at his newly protruding navel to find Jack watching him with very dark, hooded eyes. Theodore could feel Jack’s cock twitching against his chest but he kept up the gentle worship of his belly, adding more oil to keep his hands moving comfortably over his skin. Jack seemed to be able to enjoy it for quite a few minutes more before the low thrumming of arousal finally became too much.

“Teddy,” he groaned lowly as he spread his legs, “my cinnamon, please…”

Oh there was the special nickname. He had earned it from Jack after being the only one out of the three Alphas to first be able to match Jack pint for pint on spiced rum. Andrew had teased him that it should have gone to him since his brown hair was “actually” more reddish than Theo’s was.

Theodore let out pleased purr and he kissed along that dark line on Jack’s belly, making sure his chin and cheek bumped and dragged along his cock as he did so. The shaky moans were beautiful to his ears and he was desperate for more. He kept the desperation out of his actions, though, as he didn’t want to spoil this mood.

He managed to catch Jack’s gaze again as he suckled on the head of his cock. The Omega’s breath caught and more of those beautiful shaky moans tumbled from his mouth and Theodore urged more and more of them from Jack with his devilish tongue.

Out of Jack’s sight, Theodore poured more oil onto his hand and brought it between the Omega’s legs. While he could tell by smell that Jack was fully aroused, he didn’t want to bring any discomfort that could break Jack’s gaze from him.

The first touch of his oiled fingers to Jack’s slit earned him a gasp and then Jack rolled his hips to try to get them inside. His other hand gently squeezed his hip, silently reassuring him that Theo had it all under control, and once Jack had relaxed again did he press two fingers into him.

Jack’s eyes fluttered shut on a drawn out moan as he was filled.

Theodore kissed his hip before returning his mouth to his cock. Between his hand and his mouth, he endeavored to drive Jack slowly crazy, to bring him to a release that would take his breath away with how it snuck up on him. If he did it right he knew he would end up carrying Jack back inside.

Jack rode the slowly cresting wave with barely a twitch. The massage before and the trust he had in the Alpha took away the usual instinct to search for his pleasure. He was aware of his arousal, the way one is aware that they’re touching something, but when it finally tore through him it left him gasping for air instead of moaning. His newly relaxed muscles tensed and his heart pounded as he spilled into Theodore’s mouth. He collapsed back against the lounge, breathing hard, and a hand on top of his bump.

Theodore eased his fingers out of Jack and gently cleaned him off with his tongue. He sat back and placed a hand next to Jack’s.

“How’s the pup?” he asked softly.

Jack smiled softly and nodded. Pup was fine, just a bit restless. His eyes fluttered open and he started to sit up although he was still a little loose-limbed.

“You…”

Theodore shook his head and sat up properly. He watched as Jack’s gaze flicked down to his trousers and the damp spot there.

“Don’t worry about it. Want to head inside or wait a little bit?”

“Wait,” Jack groaned softly as he relaxed back.

Theodore nodded and set about tidying up. Light laughter filtered up from the garden along with the smell of cheroot cigars. He glanced over the railing and made a soft noise at the sight of Andrew and their butler and gardener enjoying the tobacco and socializing.

“Missing one?”

Theodore chuckled softly and sat back down on the ottoman with Jack’s folded clothing next to him.

“James must be in the house. Andrew’s down there with Rushil and Vihaan.”

“He’s probably in the study. Making sure there’s no unfinished business,” Jack murmured, stretching out a little.

“Or he’s been watching the way Theodore took care of you.”

Theodore looked up and saw James step out of the shadows of the bedroom door. He was down to his drawers and his interest in what he had seen was visible. But Theodore noticed a gentleness to his approach and especially to the way he reached out to touch Jack.

“I was in good hands, Jem,” Jack murmured, nuzzling James’ hand as it pushed hair out of his face.

“Oh I never worried about that. Come on, let’s get you to bed. Wouldn’t do for the neighbors to see you splayed out in the morning.”

“Ah, let them. It’s been awhile since we’ve started a scandal.”

Theodore snorted and James shook his head.

“Course it has,” James chuckled as he slipped one arm behind Jack’s back and the other under his legs. “But I think we’ll skip this particular scandal.”

“Oh you party pooper,” Jack yawned as he was carefully lifted out of the wicker lounge.

Theodore rose and grabbed his clothes and the bottle of oil. He followed James back inside and he let the other Alpha settle Jack in their bed while he finished tidying up.

As he finished putting Jack’s things away, he felt James come up behind him. He smiled softly and leaned back into him and reveled in the warm arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you, mitting,” James murmured in his ear. “I know he enjoyed his time with Andrew earlier but…he’s been needing to really relax for a while.”

“He was so tense but I don’t think he realized it. I know bearing a pup isn’t without risk but he’s done it before. I’d think he’d be a little more comfortable this time around.”

“Cat’s birth was rough so I’m sure that’s weighing on his mind.” James sighed softly and pressed a hand to Theodore’s lower left abdomen. “And…that scar…the wound that caused it nicked his womb. It hasn’t given us any problems but now…”

Theo made a soft noise and glanced back at the bed where Jack was laid out in the moonlight.

“Oh…” he breathed out. “Why hasn’t he talked with us?”

James smiled sadly and kissed Theodore’s shoulder through his shirt.

“I think he hasn’t because of Cat. She’s so excited about having a sibling. He doesn’t want her to pick up on any worry.”

“But,” Theodore started, frowning and falling silent when he was too overwhelmed with what to say next to say anything.

James nodded and started to undress the other Alpha for bed.

“I know: he should trust us, he shouldn’t lie, Cat needs to learn how to cope with things, we all need to be prepared, and on and on.” James pulled Theodore’s shirt over his head and he trailed his fingers along the necklace that was revealed: the black beads contrasted beautifully with Theodore’s skin and he knew a gold pendant depicting a jasmine rested by his heart. “But Jack can be worse than Andrew with his stubbornness.”

“I resent that.”

Theo looked at the doorway and he watched as Andrew crossed to them while undressing.

“Resent it or not, it’s true,” James smirked, eyeing the similar necklace on Andrew’s chest. They were recent additions to the Alphas’ daily wear and based on local custom for marriages. An extra payment to the jeweler kept any gossip at bay when he placed the order.

Andrew leaned back against the tallboy and nodded towards Jack.

“What’s he being stubborn about this time?”

“Some worries about carrying and the birth,” James murmured as Theodore finished undressing for bed.

Andrew frowned at that. While Jack had made some self-deprecating jokes about the aches and pains and whatnot from being pupped, he hadn’t seemed to be worried about anything. But he knew Jack could hide personal feelings rather well since he had survived as a pirate and an Omega for years.

“Andrew? Drew? Tib.”

He started and looked over at James. The older Alpha smiled softly and gestured to his chest.

“You’re fiddling again.”

He looked down and found his fingers had closed over the golden lotus pendant and were fiddling with it. He dropped it and rubbed his hands on his trousers to try to dispel the nervous energy in them.

“Sorry, I was thinking and-”

“Shh,” James soothed as he took Andrew’s hands. “It’s okay. Come to bed.”

Andrew quickly took off his trousers and let James tug him over to the bed. He waited for a moment though to let Theodore carefully settle against Jack and then he climbed in next to Theo.

He kissed the top of Theodore’s head and reached his hand out to skim lightly along Jack’s skin. He let his hand stop and rest against his bump, waiting to feel a response from the pup. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he felt a bit of movement.

James put his hand over Andrew’s and the younger Alpha looked across the bed at him.

“In the morning,” James whispered and Andrew nodded before nuzzling into Theodore.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew couldn’t remember a time he had run that fast, that hard, ever before in his life. He had gone down to the shipping office to check on things and when he left for lunch he had been stopped by Diya’s daughter, Hansa. She had all but yelled at him that James needed him back home.

He had instantly known what had happened and ran the two miles flat out.

He threw open the front door and hurriedly took off his bag and coat. Instead of putting them on their usual hooks, he let them drop to the floor as he hurried up the stairs.

“Jack! James, Theo!”

The lemony scent was _everywhere_ but he could still tell it was centered on the master bedroom. He stumbled into the room, chest heaving, and his gaze was wild until he managed to break through his worry to land on the bed.

“Jack,” he breathed out.

The Omega looked up tiredly and offered him a little smile.

“Ah, here’s the final member of our quartet.”

Andrew toed his boots off to join Theodore and Jack on the bed. He kissed Jack’s temple and pushed his hair back.

“I’m here. Hansa caught me on my way out.”

“I told you she was fast,” Theodore laughed.

“Luckily fast enough.”

James closed the door behind him as the trio looked over at him. He had gathered supplies and set about cleaning off everything with the alcohol.

“I told ye we had time,” Jack murmured, ending on a groan with his eyes clenched shut and hands balling up the sheets.

“And I clearly remember Diya warning you that second pups tend to come quicker. So, I’ll keep tending to things just in case,” James said calmly, looking up from his preparations to watch Jack through the pain and note its time.

Andrew shook his head and just settled down. That seemed to be the role he and Theodore were needed to play: be calm and utterly devoted to Jack. It wasn’t hard to do.

“Speaking of Diya, didn’t she say something about knowing someone to help?”

“She did, mitting. Unfortunately, Jack’s not the only one needing her skills. Hopefully she can get here in time but if not-”

“Ye’re here,” Jack said softly.

James smiled softly and set aside his prepared tools. He reached out and squeezed Jack’s ankle.

“We’re here.”

Andrew and Theodore stepped out of the room off and on over the next few hours to either see to things in the house or to bring up food and water for everyone. It also gave them some space together to worry and fuss about Jack without brining those feelings back into the bedroom.

Andrew had stepped out to relieve himself. A cry from Jack made him fumble with doing up his trousers and he hurried back into the bedroom.

“Jack?!”

James glanced up at him before turning his attention back to Jack as he eased his fingers from the Omega.

“Jem…”

“Not yet. It’ll be soon but not yet.” He ran a thumb over the old scar and watched Andrew settle back down next to Jack. “Everything’s fine, Jack. They’ll be here soon.”

“Christ, you scared me,” Andrew breathed out.

Jack looked up at the younger Alpha and gave him a tired smile.

“Sorry, Drew, just wasn’t expecting James to feel me up that way.”

“Please, you love it when he feels you up that way,” Andrew mumbled, running his hand down Jack’s bare arm.

“Normally, yes. But-” Jack grimaced and pressed his forehead to Andrew’s shoulder as he forced himself to breathe steadily, if forcefully, through his nose.

“Theo,” James called softly, wanting the youngest Alpha by his side. This pup was from Andrew’s seed so he would serve better comforting Jack.

Theodore pressed a kiss to Jack’s temple before joining James at the foot of the bed.

“The pains are coming even quicker than before. I’m sure in the next hour he’ll be ready, if not sooner. And it looks like it’s up to us.”

“Just tell me what to do, James,” Theodore said softly but firmly.

James and Theo arranged the necessary supplies and double-checked what they had before waiting with bated breath.

It was a quiet half hour that passed. Very few words were shared between each other so the only sounds were three sets of calm breathing and one that was more labored as Jack did his best to let the pain just roll over him, be a part of him, and not fight it as much as he had with Cat.

But he felt the difference when the pup and his body were ready and the startled cry it pulled from him had Andrew quickly pressing against as much of him as he could.

“Tib, get behind Jack and support him,” James directed, having correctly interpreted the sound. “Jack, get whatever way is comfortable.”

Andrew shifted up by the head of the bed and was quite happy when Jack merely lifted himself up enough to lean back into Andrew’s chest. The look James gave them told him he had expected that.

“Work with it, not against it. Push as hard as you can each time. Should be easier than with Cat.”

“So you,” Jack’s breath hitched and he cried out as he pushed, “say!”

Andrew held Jack’s hands in his own and let the Omega squeeze and claw at them as hard as he needed to. The little bit of pain was surely nothing compared to what Jack was going through. It was a small price to pay for their pup’s safe delivery.

Theodore watched and waited with fresh, clean linen in his hands. It took a few good attempts before the pup started to crown and he privately wondered exactly how bad Cat’s birth had been if _this_ was still easier.

“Doing so good, Jack,” James praised, getting a weak little smile in return.

Andrew bent his head so he could kiss Jack’s temple.

“Your pup’s almost here, Jack. Doing so good. We can’t wait to meet them, spoil them,” he murmured, lips brushing against Jack’s skin, as the Omega kept up the efforts.

“There! The head’s out!” James’ eyes widened a little and he squeezed Jack’s knee. “Jack, don’t push. Okay?”

The voice was calm but there was something in the tone that caught Jack’s attention. He swallowed hard as he caught James’ eyes. Was it him? Was it the pup? Was it something serious?

“Easy, turtle, easy. Everything’s going to be okay.” James kept up the soothing words even as his hands went to cradle the pup’s head and reach for the cord wrapped around the neck. “Just a little thing but…there, fixed. Relax, Jack, your pup’s okay.”

Andrew felt the sag against his body as the worry left Jack. It was quickly replaced by physical tension as his body was quick to remind him just what was going on.

“Stay strong, Jack, stay strong. Just a few more minutes and they’ll be here.”

“Drew,” Jack bit out, feeling drained of energy. He had been out of it for a lot of Cat’s birth from the pain and then blood loss. He couldn’t remember if he had felt this exhausted this soon or if he had managed to keep his strength longer.

“I know, Jack, I know. One more. Gather all your strength and one more.”

Jack curled around his belly as he pushed. His voice cracked on a shout from the strain of past cries and his nails drew blood on the back of Andrew’s hands.

But then Theodore was moving and James was grabbing cording and scissors and Jack had collapsed back against Andrew with the Alpha listening intently even as he soothed the Omega.

“…James…James, wha-?”

Bleating cries from the pup stopped Andrew like a brick wall. He hadn’t expected to cry, expected to find a joke or something in this moment, but he found himself pressing his head against Jack’s as he sobbed.

Theodore looked up alarmed but James just smiled and made sure the pup was okay before swaddling them.

“Mitting, pass him to Jack.”

Theo smiled softly and gladly took the swaddled pup up the bed to pass him off to Jack.

Andrew lifted his face as Jack cradled the pup close and his eyes widened. The pup looked so _tiny_ and _delicate_. He reached a hand out and gently ran his finger over the pup’s tiny hand.

“Jack,” he breathed out, sniffling softly.

“Just like Cat was,” Jack said softly.

“I can’t ever imagine her this tiny,” he said with a little laugh. “Her personality is too big for that. But…”

Theo smiled and watched the pup adjust to being outside of Jack with all of them.

“Hmm, it’s all so bright and noisy,” he whispered to the pup. “But Jack’s going to take good care of you.”

James finished wrapping the after birth and he sighed as the adrenaline left him feeling a bit boneless. He set the soiled linen aside to be dealt with and gladly stretched out alongside the other four.

“So…are we going to have to wait eight months for his name?”

Jack shook his head, eyes glued to the pup. He was grateful he was much more aware than he had been with Cat and able to take in these first few moments.

“No, I’ve actually been considering names with Andrew’s help.”

Theodore raised a brow at that.

“When?”

“That’s our late night business,” Andrew chuckled and he earned a stuck-out tongue from the youngest Alpha.

James waved them off tiredly.

“All right, all right. And you’ve decided on…?”

“Edward Sparrow. Caitlin and Edward. Cat and Ned.”

James smiled and peered up at the little pup who had nuzzled into Jack’s body heat. His marriage pendant of two interlocked triangles rested against the pup’s chest.

“…Welcome to the world, Edward. Everyone’s been waiting for you.”

The pup squirmed a little and Jack and James started to react just before Edward’s nose scrunched up as he cried for food.

Theodore and Andrew reacted exactly as one would expect new parents to and Jack elbowed Andrew in the side after he got Edward nursing.

“So he’s gotten _yer_ way of demanding food.”

Andrew squawked and James just splayed out on the bed, not even considering putting an end to the teasing.


End file.
